El anillo de Marvelous
by Hikaru Kazami
Summary: Adaptación autoriza por el autor original: caithzadz. La tripulación se sorprendió al enterarse que Marvelous regaló una de sus posesiones más preciadas... ¿a la princesa? Marvelous / Ahim. Sucede después del episodio 29.


EL ANILLO DE MARVELOUS

Adaptación autoriza por el autor original: **caithzadz**

 **apology for the inconvenience. My English is not very good either written or spoken.**

 **you allow me to do the translations of two of your stories, which are:**

 **Marvelous ring and someday**

 **thanks in advance**

 **Apr 5, 2014 Sure! No problem! Just be sure to credit me.**

La tripulación se sorprendió al enterarse que Marvelous regaló una de sus posesiones más preciadas... ¿a la princesa? Marvelous / Ahim. Sucede después del episodio 29.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

No soy dueño de esta historia, la idea original es de **caithzadz**

Marvelous fanfic / Ahim. Esto ocurre poco después del episodio 29 con la linda Ahim y el fiasco de AbarePink y sigue la relación de Marvelous y Ahim saliendo en secreto.

El anillo de Marvelous.

El Gokai Galleon estaba ocupado con el ajetreo y el bullicio de la preparación del desayuno. Joe Gibken estaba haciendo su ritual diario de abdominales matutinos en un rincón mientras Navi el loro robótico chillaba palabras de aliento. Don Dogier y Gai Ikari estaban en la cocina mientras Ahim de Famille acomodaba los platos, servilletas, cubiertos y tazas de té sobre la mesa del comedor. Puso la taza de té recién hecho para el jefe de la mesa antes de que aplaudiese sus esfuerzos por la satisfacción de su trabajo.

"¡Buenos días, Ahim¡"

La princesa volvió la cabeza para sonreír a su hermana de mayor y la única miembro mujer de la tripulación.

"Buenos días Luka -san. ¿Has dormido bien? "

"¡Yep!" Luka se acomodó en su silla. "¡Me muero de hambre! Are ¿Hakase y Gai todavía están cocinando? "

"Siempre tienes hambre ", dijo Joe, sin detener su ejercicio.

Luka miró y sonrió. Ahim miró de medio lado al ex soldado Zangyack, Para su alivio, Gai y Don entraron al comedor, que anunciaba que el desayuno estaba listo.

Esta listo. Inmediatamente, Ahim se precipitó hacia adelante para ayudar a llevar las bandejas colmadas de huevos y salchichas junto con arroz y un plato de sopa de miso especialidad de Gai.

Ignorando su diferencia anterior con Joe, Luka aplaudió con entusiasmo, mientras los tres pasaban la comida delante de ella. Joe se levantó del suelo para unirse al resto de ellos en la mesa.

"¿Dónde está Marvelous-san?" Preguntó Gai, mirando alrededor de la cubierta.

"Sigue durmiendo, supongo," Contestó Don, sirviéndole salchichas a Joe.

"Ya sabes cómo es", Dijo Joe estando de acuerdo.

"¿Huevos, Luka -san?" Preguntó Ahim.

"¡Claro! Gracias, Ahim."

Cuando Ahim deslizó el huevo en el plato de la otra chica, el ojo de Luka captó algo, extendió la mano y agarró la mano izquierda de la princesa. Ahim chilló por la sorpresa y el plato de huevos callo. Joe, con una velocidad increíble, cogió el plato antes de que tocara el suelo.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? " regañó Joe, pero Luka lo ignoró mientras miraba, con los ojos abiertos en la mano de Ahim.

"¿Ahim, no es este anillo Marvelous? " preguntó quitándole el anillo.

Todo el mundo se congeló y todos los ojos se volvieron sobre la princesa, que se ruborizó un profundo tono rojo.

"Uh... Um... yo..."

"Yo se lo di a ella."

Todas las cabezas se volvieron a su capitán bajando por las escaleras de su cabaña. Marvelous estira sus brazos detrás de él, gimiendo mientras sus músculos se tensan.

" Buenos días, " saludó, con pereza antes de sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa." ¿Qué hay para desayunar? "

"¿Le diste tu anillo a Ahim? " Luka casi gritó.

Marvelous levantó una ceja. "Sí, ¿Algún problema?"

"B - Bueno, no, pero..."

"¿Por qué?" Don pregunto esta vez. "Nunca dejas que nadie toque tus cosas, sin embargo, ¡le diste a alguien!"

"Te he dado esas chaquetas ¿no? Eran de mi propiedad."

"¡Pero eso es diferente!"

"¿Cómo?"

"Es... es... es sólo diferente"

Marvelous río y tomó el plato de salchichas. "Yo no veo nada de malo en mí darle mi anillo." Se tomó su taza de té." Ahim, té."

Ahim parpadeó ante las palabras registradas." Oh, por supuesto Marvelous -san"

Ella tomó la tetera y cuidadosamente corrió hacia el lado del capitán y sirvió el té. Él le dirigió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza en señal de gratitud.

Todo el mundo seguía mirando como Marvelous declarado un "Itadakimasu" y comenzó a comer. Las miradas deben haberlo estado molestando desde que levantó la vista y dijo: "Si ustedes no van a comer voy a terminarme todo esto."

La amenaza persistía en el aire antes de que todos, excepto Ahim, dijo sus gracias y comenzó a comer. Ahora que su atención no estaba más en ella, Ahim sonrió un poco mientras servía en té las tazas de todo el mundo antes de sentarse ella misma.

 **MARVAHIM**

Después del desayuno, Ahim se excusó a su camarote.

Cada miembro de la tripulación tenía su propia cabaña y a cada uno se le permitió decorar su habitación, a su antojo. La habitación de Luka estaba reluciente objetos y piezas de joyería en cada superficie.

Don teniendo una estantería de libros de cocina y en la mesa pedazos pequeños de metal. Joe teniendo una estantería simple para sus ejercicios y dos espadas en su pared. Las paredes de Gai se llenan de recortesy fotos de los pasados Super Sentai y figuras de acción de pie en cada mesa. En la de Marvelous, el muro era el mapa del Universo y él tenía un cofre de sus tesoros personales al pie de la cama. El ojo de buey en la habitación de Ahim tenía cortinas rosadas sobre de él y ella tenía unas cuantas pertenencias personales que se las arregló para salvar cuando ella huyó de su planeta.

Ahim abrió un cajón y sacó una caja de joyería. Había un collar de amatista rosa que su madre le había dado antes de morir; Ahim decidió dejar de usarlo para su custodia.

La princesa se quitó la joya de su cadena y lo puso de nuevo en la caja. Ella luego retiro el anillo de su dedo y lo deslizó en la cadena de plata. Sonriendo, ella acarició el rubí del anillo, sintiendo su vacío que dejó en su dedo cuando ella se lo quitó.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"¿Quieres salir?"

Ahim detuvo en seco al parpadear vio en Marvelous una mirada inquisitiva. Acababa de terminar de lavar los platos y estaba a punto de dirigirse a su camarote cuando el capitán pronunció las palabras desde su silla.

"Le pido perdón, Marvelous -san"

Él sonrió antes de levantarse y caminar hacia ella. "Ahora estamos solos, sabes. Puedes dejar el "san".

"Bueno, sí, pero..." Ella, nerviosa volvió la cabeza para mirar a Navi, que estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá.

Marvelous la tomó de la mano. "Tuviste un día ocupado tratando de atrapar a ese Zangyack." Él sonrió y su corazón se agitaba en su pecho. "Vamos a salir."

 **MARVAHIM**

"De verdad te veías linda como AbarePink, sabias."

Ahim se sonrojó, tan rojo como la gabardina de Marvelous y dejando de comer sus galletas y el helado.

"¡Pero era tan vergonzoso! " ella se quejó y Marvelous no podía dejar de reír.

Ahim rara vez era quejumbrosa y le resultaba divertido.

Habían bajado a la Tierra y no pasó de haber un poco de feria callejera que había en el parque. Después de mirar las baratijas que se venden y los lugares de interés, compraron un poco de helado y se sentaron en la orilla de una de las tantas fuentes.

"Sigo diciendo que te veías linda." Marvelous insistido antes de comer el helado de chocolate que tenía en la boca. "Tengo un poco de deseos de verte con el traje de niña de escuela."

"¡Maravelous!"

"¿Que?" -preguntó con la boca llena de helado.

Ahim puso una mano en la mejilla y se alejó de él, todavía avergonzada.

Marvelous rio de nuevo antes de poner una mano en la espalda." ¿Por qué eres tan tímida? Te veías linda, incluso el Zangyack lo dijo. "Puso su taza de helado en la parte superior de la fuente de mármol antes de sentarse más cerca de la princesa. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola." Sin embargo. Estaba celoso de Gai, casi se casó contigo."

En esas palabras, Ahim sonrió y se río antes de darse la vuelta. "Sabes que era sólo para que apareciera el Zangyak."

Marvelous se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé. Pero si Hakase no hubiera hecho que me quedara para reparar el Galleón, tal vez habría sido yo el que se casara contigo."

"¡Maravelous!"

El capitán Gokai río y la besó en el pelo. "Vamos, Ahim. ¿No me digas que no has pensado en casarte?"

Ahim se mordió el labio y se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Mientras que Marvelous juega con su pelo, a la espera de una respuesta. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso por la forma en que sus manos temblaban y sus labios se fruncían.

Ahim pensó que se veía adorable. Hubo momentos en que iba a preocuparse de que la había ofendido y Ahim podría decir que fue una de esas veces. Pero se quedó en silencio,

Marvelous girando su cabello entre sus dedos antes de liberarlos mientras Ahim razonaba su pregunta.

"He pensado en ello," dijo finalmente.

La mano de Marvelous se congeló mientras sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa. "¿En serio?"

Ahim inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió dulcemente. "Quiero estar contigo para siempre."

Para siempre. Era una palabra tan fuerte y mantiene tanta promesa. Pero con su estilo de vida pirata, ¿Sobrevirian el tiempo suficiente para cumplir esa promesa? Y Ahim quería estar con Marvelous durante todo el tiempo que pudiera. Lo amaba tanto.

Marvelous, con una mirada que demostraba la determinación en su rostro, se levantó de pronto y la princesa lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Marvelous?"

El capitán pirata la miró antes de alcanzar su mano.

"Dame la mano", dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ahim, pero cumplió con su deseo.

Agarrando su mano, deslizó algo en su dedo anular. Cuando la soltó, Ahim abrió mucho sus ojos para ver el precioso anillo de rubí, el que Marvelous siempre llevaba y nunca se quitaba, ahora su dedo.

"No es el anillo más hermoso en el mundo ni tampoco es el más caro," Marvelous explicó en voz baja mientras le sonreía a la cara confundida de Ahim. Pero lo tengo en mi primera incursión y personalmente creo que vale mucho más la pena."

"Pero, Marvelous ". Ahim acarició su superficie lisa del rubí cuando ella lo miró." ¿Por qué me das esto a mí?"

"Aish..." Marvelous suspiró. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo antes de mirar a ella de nuevo, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. "En realidad no me hagas estar de rodillas y decir las palabras, Ahim".

Pasaron varios segundos para poner juntos dos y dos, de pronto sus intenciones se hicieron evidentes. Ahim sintió que la sangre se le iba a las mejillas, el bombeo de su corazón era más rápido de lo normal, y las lágrimas se forman en sus ojos.

"M- Marvelous..."

Su vacilación debió de haber enviado señales de alarma a su rostro agachado y él apartó la mirada de ella, obviamente avergonzado.

"Creo que voy a irme adelantando", dijo. "Nosotros no tenemos que comprometernos ahora. Puedo preguntar de nuevo en otro momento. Quizás después de que encontremos el gran tesoro, sí."

Fue interrumpido por los labios de Ahim sobre los suyos. La princesa, al darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio acerca de casarse con ella, no podía dejar de mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que la había hecho.

Cuando se separaron, ambos sin aliento, Ahim sonrió a su novio y le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

"Sí," susurró ella, mirándolo a los profundos ojos negros. "Sí, sí, sí."

Antes de que Marvelous pudiera responder, ella estaba en sus brazos mientras la daba otro beso.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Acariciando el anillo con el pulgar, una sonrisa salió de los labios de Ahim y atrajo el anillo cerca de su pecho. Sonrió como una joven princesa, a laque le habían dicho que se casaría con un príncipe, pero que estaban equivocados. Ella nunca se casaría con un príncipe porque ella estaba enamorada de un pirata. Y siempre amaría al capitán pirata.

Ahim deslizó la cadena alrededor de su cuello y se lo metió en el cuello de su vestido.

 **MARVAHIM**

Cuando ella dio a Marvelous su taza de té por la tarde, levantó las cejas, inquisitivamente ante su dedo anular desnudo. Ella simplemente sonrió y le palmeó la mano para tranquilizarlo. Cuando recogía la bandeja y se dirigía a la cocina, él alcanzó a ver una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello que él sabía que nunca había usado antes. Inmediatamente, él sabía lo que era. Sonriendo, él se sentó en la silla del capitán y bebió su té.


End file.
